


Come For Me

by lyn452



Series: Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyn452/pseuds/lyn452
Summary: Leather | Dirty Talk - Jon Snow hated the world of politics that his new career had forced him into, but he did not hate fellow ruler Daenerys Targaryen. In fact he loved it when she talked dirty to him. Inappropriate or not.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: Jonerys Valentine Event 2020 - Leather and Lace Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634287
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	Come For Me

Jon hated a lot about ruling, but this was one of the worst parts. He was currently seated in the presidential box at the opera; Jon hated the opera, but he was expected to go to certain events and be seen at them. He was even scheduled to go backstage and shake hands with the Prima Donna, the lead tenor, and the maestro. Jon wasn’t very good at putting on a polite, smiling face. Arya always told him that it looked like he was constipated. 

There was only one saving grace of this night, and she was seated next to him, catching and holding his attention far more than the tragic lovers on stage. Daenerys Targaryen, ruler of the neighboring country to their south. She was the most stunning woman Jon Snow had ever seen, and she had a keen wit as well as a wicked sense of humor. 

Jon had met her two years ago when their countries had nearly gone to war. But their negotiations had produced a peace that still held fast. Jon’s advisors had grumbled and complained that he made too many concessions, but he knew that half of his advisors would have been happy to go to war, despite Daenerys’ superior firepower. Northern pride wasn’t known for its intelligence.

But peace hadn’t been the only thing he’d won at that time. After they had come to terms, Daenerys had invited Jon to her chambers for a private meal. They shared excellent steaks, even better wine, and then almost immediately fell into bed together. 

Jon knew it could be political suicide for him if it ever got out, but he didn’t care. He would fuck Daenerys Targaryen every chance he got, every time she let him. Damn the consequences. Damn the bad press. Damn the rest of the world. 

His eyes drifted to her once more. She was seated beside him, neither ruler given a place of honor above the other. It would be so easy to reach over and touch her, right here and now. They’d had no time alone together on this visit. First was the polite introductions, the bottle of wine, the tour, then getting ready, and now they were here. Jon squirmed in his seat, trying to reassure himself that in a few hours, he would have her again, alone in his bedroom.

But he’d already waited. He’d waited a year to see her again. They’d exchanged phone calls (which always turned dirty, thank the gods for secure lines) and the like, but he hadn’t actually been with her. He was tired of waiting. He’d been waiting. He was done waiting.

Jon leaned over, covering his mouth with a curled hand so one would be able to read what he was saying, “If I don’t fuck you in the next fifteen minutes, I may go completely insane.”

The dress Daenerys was wearing had an open back, her silver curls cascading down to somewhat cover her bare skin, but Jon saw the muscles tighten. He nearly smirked in response, knowing that he had her now. She leaned back slightly and shifted to cross her legs, pointing her heeled toe towards him. “What exactly are you proposing, Lord Snow? Shall I bend over the banister in front of us so that we may give the performers on stage some competition?”

Jon smiled wickedly. Gods, but he loved this woman. “Perhaps,” he said as though he considered it an option. “But then this performance was to be in your honor, it wouldn’t look good for our new ally to upstage my performers.”

Now Daenerys smiled, “And you say you’re not a politician.” She sighed as if though it was a great sacrifice. “Fine, but I expect you to make it worth it.”

Jon leaned in further, sniffing her hair, and whispering, “Dany, I always make it worth it.”

The other ruler shivered and Jon knew it wasn’t from a sudden chill. He lightly took her earlobe into his mouth, just barely biting it. Daenerys had to take a deep breath before answering. “I’ll leave first.”

Jon leaned back as Daenerys rose and made her excuses to her advisors about needing to use the ladies’ room. Her closest advisor, Missandei and her bodyguard, Grey Worm, wanted to accompany her, but she refused them both. Jon acted as though he didn’t care, keeping his eyes on the stage. 

He waited five minutes, which felt like the longest five minutes of his life, before also leaving, not bothering with any excuses. 

They hadn’t agreed on any kind of a meeting spot, so Jon simply walked down the hall, keeping his senses alert for her. Just before he was about to give in to the desire to softly call out for her, he felt two small hands grip his lapels and pull him behind a curtain into a small alcove. Jon quickly repressed his battle instincts to attack the threat as Daenerys’ lips captured his. He moved his arms to wrap around her, pulling her close and grounding his growing erection into her. He kissed her with all he had, all the longing he’d felt and the pent up desire. 

When they broke apart for breath, Daenerys moved to part her legs, whispering, “We’ll have to be quick so they don’t get too suspicious.” 

Jon nodded, wishing they had more time. But they would have that later tonight. In his large bed, he could kiss and explore this woman to his heart’s content. This was just to sate them both. It wasn’t his preferred way of lovemaking, but he could adjust. He kissed her again, nipping her lips and stroking her tongue with his own. 

Daenerys didn’t bother with such foreplay, immediately reaching for the zipper on his pants. Jon didn’t stop her, instead helping her by pushing up the skirt of her dress and removing her panties. She stroked him a couple times, which made him bury his face in her shoulder so that he could groan without giving them away. Then he pushed her hand away, lined them up and thrust home.

That’s what her cunt was to him: home. Jon took a moment to just enjoy being back in Daenerys again. It had been far too long. His hand just wasn’t the same. But Daenerys moved her hips, reminding him of their tight timeline. He began to set a hard, yet satisfying pace. 

Daenerys gasped before bowing forward to whisper filthy things into Jon’s ear. “Fuck me, harder. Gods, Jon, how I missed your cock.”

Jon could feel himself redden, but he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or excitement. Jon never expected to like that, dirty talk. He’d been raised in an environment that appreciated solemn silences. But after a week with Daenerys, he didn’t want to ever have sex without it again. And here he was now, nearly ready to come just because Daenerys whispered some dirty talk. 

Maybe it was just her. 

He smacked her ass, as he brought her up higher. “Yes,” she groaned. “Just like that. Fuck, Jon. I missed you so much. Fuck me. You do it just right.” He grabbed her ass cheek as he tried to make sure she came as well, still cognizant of the ticking clock. He smacked her cheek again. “I love the way you fuck me. Love your cock. Fuck. Jon. Make me come.” 

Jon felt as Daenerys shifted herself to make sure he hit her clit with his cock as he entered her. He thought about dropping a hand to help her along, but he was too focused on keeping her up. Daenerys was grabbing her own breasts, pitching and grabbing them, making Jon feel a stab of unwarranted jealousy.

It would be his turn soon enough. They just needed to get through this bloody opera. 

She came first with a soft “Fuck.” And Jon followed almost immediately after. They stood together for a moment and Jon kissed her again, not caring if he messed up her makeup, not caring if they got caught. It would be bloody worth it. 

Her leg came down from where she’d wrapped it around his hip and she seemed a bit embarrassed by the obscenities that had dripped so beautifully from her mouth. Jon smiled at her, and kissed her again. She never needed to be insecure or embarrassed in front of him. He loved her.

He had the engagement ring waiting back in his bedroom suite to prove it. 

She smiled at him and Jon felt his heart skip a beat. Then she pulled back slightly, smoothing back her dress and fiddling with her hair. In turn, Jon tucked himself in and zipped himself back up. He tried to fix any visible wrinkles, but didn’t really care all that much. 

Daenerys took a moment to look at the lace panties on the ground before she snatched them up and put them into Jon’s suit jacket, kissing his cheek as she did it. Jon nearly groaned and asked, “Are you trying to kill me?”

She smirked and said, “You’ve caught me, Lord Snow. It was always my nefarious purpose in coming down here that I would fuck you to death.” She blushed as she said it, and Jon felt himself fall just a little bit deeper in love with her. 

“It’s a good plan, Lady Targaryen.” He kissed her neck, wishing he could mark her, but knowing he couldn’t. “I’m pretty sure knowing that you are sitting there without your knickers on will kill me.”

She smiled and smoothed down his lapels. “Oh, Jon, behave yourself and I’ll reward you well after the show.”

As she moved away, getting ready to return to their box seat, Jon couldn’t help but ask. “And if I don’t behave myself?”

She gave him a naughty smile, “Then I’ll just have to reward you sooner.” She walked away. 

Jon gave a wolfish grin before following her. 


End file.
